Overprotectiveness
by livedreaminspire
Summary: What happens when someone breaks the heart of one of the girls in the Potter/Weasley clan


**I'm obsessed with Next Generation fanfictions and this one is about Lily, Albus, and James. I'm pretty sure that Lily would be surrounded by overprotective people, from her cousins to her brothers. Since I imagine her to be like Ginny, this is how I think she would act. I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters (I wish I did). If this story seems like something you've read before, I didn't copy it from anyone. I just came up with the idea and lots of people probably did too.**

"Why are you so damn overprotective?!" Lily yelled. Since this never happens, I sit back and watch the show. The Common Room is empty except for us and almost all of our family. Dom isn't here since she's a Ravenclaw and Teddy and Victoire have graduated.

All was well until Albus and Lily stormed in and started screaming at each other. They normally get along, so everyone just sat back and watched the drama unfold. Normally it's me and Albus or me and Lily or Fred and Roxie. Albus and Lily got along surprisingly well. It was a pain in the arse when they ganged up against me but it kept Mum and Dad happy.

"He's just a friend!" I could hear Lily yell. I shot up and looked at Albus. He didn't notice and replied to Lily. "So you normally are pushed up against the wall snogging just a friend?!" he replied sarcastically.

Damn! It's the day we're afraid of. Lily has started dating. I mean they guy she dates should be the scared one. She's the baby of this family. Everyone, and I mean everyone will protect her. It's pretty much the same way with everyone else except the older ones, who can take care of themselves.

"I'm at complete liberty to snog whomever I want!" she retorts "You didn't bother to deny that you were snogging him!" Al points out with a smug grin. Damn, he should be a Slytherin! "I don't know why you're not a Slytherin." Lily drawls "Everyone knows you should be!" Al's eyes light up with a fire of sort and he shoots a terrifying glare at Lily. Unlike most people, when Al get mad, he shouldn't be messed with. His temper is legendary throughout the family. It's a mix of Dad's and Mum's. It's pretty scary and I'm his brother.

"I would watch what you say. I could still tell your older and more protective brother." Al returns. "You wouldn't dare!" she says menacingly. "Wanna bet?" he asks just as menacingly. All I can do is stand there with my jaw dropped. Lily whips out her wand "What were you saying?" she says evilly. I grimace, remembering Mum teaching her the Bat Bogey before she came to Hogwarts.

When Al replies, his voice is gentle and soothing as if he knows that Lily is going to burst anytime. "How you put that away and tell me why you're afraid of telling James?" With that, Lily bursts into tears. I hurry forward, but Al is faster. He throws his arms around her while she sobs. "I'm just scared of what he's going to think!" she sobs. My mind's whirling furiously. She's afraid of what I'm going to think?!

"I promise James isn't going to be mad at anything you say." Al says soothingly, stroking her hair. "Neither will I." He's met with more sniffles. "Whenever you want to tell us." He says with a tight smile. I move forward finally and hug Lily. "Lil?" I whisper, "I'm not going to be mad at you, I promise."

She inhales and starts to talk. "I've been dating him for a couple months-""WHAT!" AL and I yell in synch. "Let me finish," she pleads. "I met him in the beginning of the term. He was in the year above. Connor was the sweetest, most caring guy I'd ever met. One day when we were walking back from Hogsmeade, he kissed me. And then he panicked. Connor had a girlfriend and he told me that he couldn't be with me just yet. So I avoided him for a while. The next time I saw him, he came running up to me and kissed me in front of everyone. I was early to breakfast so none of you saw. And he asked me to be his girlfriend. And I said yes, under one condition. That it was a secret. I didn't want you guys to flip out and make a scene. And today on our way back from the library, he pulled me behind a tapestry and started kissing me. And then Al walked in and freaked out. Except it wasn't like I expected. He didn't yell or punch anyone. He just dragged me out of the room." Lily finishes.

I ponder over everything for a moment. As much as Al and I want to protect Lil from everyone, we can't. We have to let her make her own mistakes and we'll be there to beat up anyone who hurts her. After a while, I finally said "Its fine, Lil. You can date whoever you want. If he hurt you, though, Al and I are going to kill him. She gets up and hugs me "Thanks James!" and skips off, probably to tell her boyfriend that we were fine with them.

After she left Fred, Louis, and Hugo came up to her. "Since when are you so chill about your little sister dating?" Fred says, voicing everyone's concern. "Nothing," I say waving them off "I just realized that Al and I have to let Lil make her own mistakes. We'll be there when she gets hurt, but we can't always protect her. What happens when we leave? And the real world? Lily has to make her own mistakes to figure out who she wants to date. And she can't learn until she makes mistakes so yeah." I finish.

Later, as we're about to turn in, Al says "I really hope that Lily never gets her heart broken." "Same here." I reply "She doesn't deserve it at all. If anyone ever hurts her, I can promise you that I will kick their arse and you're going to help me." Little did we know…

A couple weeks later, we're all having a chill night in the Common Room and Lily is out with Connor. It's quite funny, the baby of the family is the only one who's dating someone at the moment.

Lily bursts in later. Her face is blotchy and her eyes are red. She's crying. Al and I exchange a look of concern as she collapses on the couch next to us. Al hugs her as she hugs him back even tighter. "What happened?" Al asks, making Lily cry even more. I join in on their hug and smooth down Lily's hair and wait for her to stop crying. "He cheated on me." She says softly. I don't pick up what she says. Al does, however. "He didn't not!" he says angrily "That arsehole! I can't believe he cheated on you!". "He did!" Lily sobs. "I saw him, in the library! And when I confronted him about it, he said that he was only dating me for the fame. And…To make Sydney jealous. And as soon as she came back to him, he was going to dump me." Lily wails. "Shhhh. It's going to be okay." I murmur as she cries.

Finally, Lily passes out. I don't know whether it was from exhaustion or from the emotional outbursts. "C'mon Al! We're going to teach that jerk not to mess with our sister." I say menacingly as I get off the couch. "Keep an eye on her!" I call to Hugo as Al gets up. "No way! We're coming with you. We're the package deal. Mess with any of our cousins and everyone comes after you." Louis interrupts. "Fine," I huff "Roxie, please watch Lil" I call as we get out of the portrait.

"You did it didn't you." Are the first words Lily says to me and Al when she sees us. "No we didn't," I grin "All of us did!" Fred says, smirking. "We had to show him not to mess with the Potter/Weasley Clan." Al chimes in. Lily surprises us with a hug "Thank you. All of you." She whispers. "No problem Lil" we all chime.

Hopefully Lily will hold off on dating and find a better guy so what happened to Connor Ford won't happen again.


End file.
